Most battery-operated vehicles are not equipped with generators for recharging the batteries when the vehicle is in motion. Furthermore, in the present invention, also it is believed that the use of the combination of a high-voltage impulse motor similar to that disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 178,758, filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 18, 1980, entitled REPULSION MOTOR, substantially increases the efficiency over a conventional battery-to-wheel electric motor power system, and permits the use of fewer batteries than would be necessary for conventional electrically-operated vehicles, thus reducing the vehicle weight.